


Fearitol

by woahjusttakeiteasyman



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, story tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahjusttakeiteasyman/pseuds/woahjusttakeiteasyman
Summary: Jasper finally tells Henry how he feels. Takes place during Story Tank





	Fearitol

**Author's Note:**

> jxfgbkjgfnbjk i heard that soulmate line and just RAN WITH IT. this was written within like??? 2 days????? and i know its super short but i really wanted to write with the soulmate thing and this was the result

“As Henry’s best friend AND SOULMATE-”

“Wait, what?” yelled Piper and Charlotte in unison.

“Yeah, what?” asked Henry, surprised. “You wanna run that soulmate thing by us again, buddy?”

“You know, we’re soulmates. Meant to be. You’ve seen us together, that’s totally us.”

“Jasper! Henry’s fearitol levels are rising! Keep going!” yelled Schwoz.

“Forget about the fearitol for a minute! Jasper, what do you mean ‘meant to be’? Do you… like me, like me?” Henry stared at Jasper, who didn’t respond. He just stared at the floor. “Jasper… do…” A tension filled the room. Finally, Jasper spoke up.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s always been you, Hen. I haven’t had a real girlfriend since Courtney, and the last girl I was into was allergic to air. I called you hot in that tux for a reason.” Jasper was pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

“Maybe we should measure HIS fearitol levels,” Schwoz joked, only to be met with death glares from Charlotte, Piper, and Ray.

“I… I love you, Hen.” Henry stared at Jasper, mouth agape, before finally speaking.

“Jasper, I’m the second biggest dumbass here, after Ray-”

“DUDE!” Ray yelled.

“-but I should’ve noticed how you felt.” He attempted to climb out of the story tank, failing miserably. "Ok can someone like, help me outta here or something?“ Ray quickly ran over, reached under Henry’s arms, and lifted him out. Henry made his way over to Jasper, and put up his hand, fingers spread wide. "Soulmates?” he asked. Jasper intertwined his hand with Henry’s and smiled.

“Soulmates.” Henry stepped closer and gazed into Jasper’s eyes, twinkling with joy, before he finally closed the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet, and full of love. Halfway through they both started to smile, and broke apart, only to realize that everyone else had left, and they resumed. Finally, though, they broke it off.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” asked Jasper, quietly.

“I dunno. I never really thought about it until now. It just felt right,” answered Henry.

“Well then, I’d like to be the first to say, it felt goooood.”

“Hey that’s my line!”


End file.
